


despair wedding

by togamiluvbot



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Despair, F/F, Help, How Do I Tag, Minor Character Death, Other, Weddings, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togamiluvbot/pseuds/togamiluvbot
Summary: A tear escaped from Kaede's eyes as it dawned upon her that she would have to live with the very woman who brought despair upon the world, a second tragedy. A sob escaped her lips as she uttered her words, "I will."
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	despair wedding

The makeup brush Tsumugi held in her hands flew over her face with gentle strokes as she looked in the mirror, putting together a faultless makeup look on her pale, velvety skin. Happiness tugged the corners of her lips, pulling them up into a sweet, eery smile as she looked out to the window at the bloody scene of the wedding, crimson staining the white cloth chairs, the carpet running down the middle and their clothes. Her bride was soon to step out of her chambers and see the fetching scene, similar to one right out of a movie.

Delirium and perturbation set into her stomach. This was it, huh? She was giving herself over to another woman, to take care of and cherish for as long as the two of them may live. They may overtake the downfalls and embrace the uprisings of their marriage. Blonde locks mixing and contrasting with blue every time they were to wake up beside each other, their hair a tangled mess. And they would share laughs, the sweet noises ringing out in the room, filling it with wonderful harmony, and they would share tears, the sobs of despair filling the air with gentle sorrow. It was nothing that worried Tsumugi though... They were always going to be there for each other, no matter what were to come after.

And, Tsumugi was sure her bride was going to highly commend the sight of the corpses in their seats, splayed across the carpets, their blood sinking into the silken fabrics, a coppery stench wafting around in the air of the outside. She was going to say, "What a nice surprise my bride has put together for me!" She was going to thank her in that sugary sweet voice of hers. The despair people were going to feel from this... A wedding massacre? Who would do such a terrible thing? It would be on the news for all of the world to see, and Tsumugi would bask in the glorious despair she had set upon the people once more.

She set the brush down on the sleek wood of the vanity, her eery smile never fading. Her eyes landed on themselves in the mirror, admiring her allure. The placement of the blush on her cheeks, the neutral colors of eyeshadow, the mascara gently brushed onto her eyelashes, her glasses placed on the brim of her nose. There would be no rumination from the blonde as she walked down the wedding aisle. Tsumugi radiated beauty, and even in a pit of despair, she was certain her bride's breath would be taken away by the blood covering the ends of her dress, soaking into the white fabric as she glided to her bride, to brush her soft lips across hers, sealing the fate of the two of them.

A firm rap on the door tore Tsumugi's attention away from the mirror reflecting her, and it swung open gently, revealing to her the sandy blonde haired maid holding in her hands a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice. Unblinking, Kirumi spoke monotonously, "Kaede is waiting."

A wide smile replaced the eery one etched on Tsumugi's face, "Perfect!"

The woman nodded, and shut the door gently, returning back to her post outside. Tsumugi arose to her feet, brushing her hands gently over the silken fabric of the wedding dress. She stepped outside, moving her feet with elegance, but halted as she came to the head of the aisle, her eyes traveling down to the bodies whom had gone cold, the rotting stench of flesh wafting around the outside air. The sight was truly captivating, she thought she might shed a tear.

Stepping forward, she brought the tip of her heel down onto the corpse in front of her, splitting into the tender flesh of what once a shell of a human, now disposed for the wonderful purpose of striking despair on the world, on unsuspecting families. As Tsumugi walked across the bodies, sickening noises of bones crunching under her feet rang out. This was only the beginning of a world filled with bloodshed and destruction.

Tsumugi took her final step onto the marble altar, looking her soon-to-be wife in her pink eyes, the ones she would look into every morning when her own fluttered open. The outside world would become a pit of despair, just for the sake of keeping her beloved Kaede in her arms.

Kaede grew increasingly anxious when the priest uttered her sugared words, sliding into her ears. "Tsumugi, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." A tender whisper escaped from Tsumugi's lips, a sweetness and her tone.

"And you, Kaede?" Junko turned to her, raising one of her pink eyebrows. "Will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

A tear escaped from Kaede's eyes as it dawned upon her that she would have to live with the very woman who brought despair upon the world, a second tragedy. A sob escaped her lips as she uttered her words, "I will."

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda implied that the bodies are the others such as shuichi, rantaro, etc. it's also implied that tsumugi killed all these people to get to kaede but it's all up to interpretation!!


End file.
